just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Que Sera
"Que Sera" by Justice Crew (Covered by thatdancingdog in game) is a song that is a free DLC on Just Dance College Ruled 8: Love All Night 2. Dancer(s) Classic The dancer is a male in a fursuit that looks like Duke, a German shepherd dog, who is also the artist that covered this song. He has a purple-ish pink animal glove. Alternative The dancers are all animals, 2 from a previous track in the Just Dance series, 2 that are new. P1 P1 wears a fursuit that looks like Cosmic Wuffy. He has a cyan animal glove. P2 P2 is the giraffe from Copacabana. He wears an orange jacket with a purple shirt under it, a purple glove, brown pants, and blue shoes. P3 P3 is the same dancer as the classic dancer. He has a dark green animal glove. P4 P4 is the dog from Who Let the Dogs Out. His shirt and sunglasses are now sea green. He obtains a scarlet glove. Mash-up Que Sera has a mash-up that is an unlockable DLC that came with the classic version. The theme is "Epic Dances" Dancers: *Sorry (JD2017) *Airplanes (Remake) (JD3) *Fine China (JD2014) *Umbrella (JD4) *Le Freak (JD) *California Gurls (Remake) (JD3) GM1 *What Is Love (JD2017) *Stayin' Alive (JD:CR8) *Earth Song (With An Umbrella) (JD:CR3) GM2 *California Gurls (Remake) (JD3) GM3 *What Is Love (JD2017) *Stayin' Alive (JD:CR8) *B.B.B.F.F (JD:CR8) *Rands and Nairas (JD:CR7) *Sorry (JD2017) *Airplanes (Remake) (JD3) *Umbrella (JD4) *Fine China (JD2014) GM4 *Earth Song (With An Umbrella) (JD:CR3) GM5 *Stayin' Alive (JD:CR8) *B.B.B.F.F (JD:CR8) *Le Freak (JD) GM6 Gold Moves Classic There are 5 gold Moves in the classic routine. *Gold moves 1 & 2: Put your arm up. (Done during the lyric "Keep holding on") *Gold move 3: Punch the air once with both of your hands. (Similar to Jumpin') (Done after the lyric "We're gonna be alright".) *Gold move 4: Simply lower your arms. *Gold move 5: Spread your arms out in a big circle. This is the final move of the routine. (Akin to What Is Love) Alternative There are 6 gold moves in the alternative routine. *Gold moves 1, 2, 3, 4, & 5: Simply lower your arms. *Gold move 6: Blow a kiss. This is the final move of the routine. Mash-up There are 6 gold moves in the mash-up. *Gold moves 1 & 3: Put your right hand on your left shoulder. (Done with California Gurls *Gold moves 2 & 5: Just put your arms with the umbrella on the ground. (Done with Earth Song (With An Umbrella)) *Gold move 4: While bending your torso slightly, move your right hand from the left to the right in a circular motion. (Done with Fine China) *Gold move 6: Point your right arm towards the right-hand corner of the screen with your left arm on your hip. This is the final move of the mash-up. (Done with Le Freak) Appearances in Mash-ups *Do Somethin' (Best Of DLC & Recycled DLC) *Zombie (Best Of JD:CR8 DLC) *You are the only one (Best Of Just Dance Solos) *Sucker for Pain (Best Of 2000's & 2010's) *What I've Been Looking For (Best Of Just Dance Solos) *No Limit (Best Of JD:CR8) *OK Jumped (Best Of Recycled Solo DLC 2) *In Summer (Best Of JD:CR8) *Love That Super Bass (Uno) *My Boo (Radio Edit) (Best Of JD1 - JD:CR10) *Sola (Best Of Recycled Solo DLC) *Como la Flor (Gentlemen) *Lion Heart (Ex-Boyfriends) *Walk of Life (Best Of JD:CR 1 - 10) Trivia *This is the first song to be covered by thatdancingdog, followed by the JD:CR9 cover version of Stay The Night, Take My Breath Away (with Sky Trucking), Last Night Story (with K-pop Firemen), I Like How It Feels, Basket Case, Shadow of the Day, & My Boo (Radio Edit) (with The Running Man Challenge Girls). *Both classic and alternative versions reuse moves from I Like To Move It, Superstition, Dagomba, Ghostbusters (Sweat Version), Blurred Lines (Extreme Version), & No Control. Category:Songs Category:Covered Category:Cover Versions Category:2010's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Recycled Dancers Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Medium Songs